This invention relates generally to connecting pipes together, such as is done in installing a sump pump system having a primary sump pump and an emergency sump that takes over in the event the primary sump pump fails. More specifically, the invention is directed to a T-fitting useful in connecting pipes of different diameters together.
In recent times, flooding has become common in urban areas due to many reasons ranging from faulty construction to decreasing ground area in urban locations wherein the amount of water can be soaked up is reduced. As a result, homeowners are requiring reliable sump systems which can adequately pump accumulating water out of basements and crawl spaces. Accordingly, many homeowners have turned to secondary sump pump systems similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,606 wherein a secondary pump is incorporated in a sump system such that it is energized when the primary pump cannot keep up with the incoming water. Further, the secondary pump can be made to run on a direct current motor such that it can be energized by batteries when the primary pump fails due to a power outage or failure. Naturally, because of the tremendous amount of damage that can be done by water seepage, and because flood and water insurance is comparatively costly, an increasing number of homeowners are installing sump systems with secondary pumps.
Installing a secondary pump system, however, for many homeowners is difficult due to the pipe connections required and due to the costs involved. The check valve and other piping required between the secondary pump and the T-fitting are generally costly and difficult to install.
Frequently, it is also necessary to make connections between pipes of different diameter sizes. T-fittings are known in the prior art which accommodate different pipe diameters, for example, the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,982 and 3,831,983. However, most prior art fittings, such as the ones cited, appear to be composed of a multitude of parts and are thus too costly.